Yo y Sr Cullen?
by nancy.madridreyes
Summary: bella swan una chica de 16 años es raptada por una mafia donde concera al amor de su vida... pasen a leer es mi primer fanfic todos HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

hola es mi primer fanfic no sean malas con migo por favor :) los personajes no son mios pero la historia si espero que disfruten mi historia y espero ser amigos y que me dejen unos cuantos reviews

* * *

**Yo y... Sr. Cullen?**

mi nombre es isabella marie swan tengo 16 años vivo en un pueblo llamado forks, mi madre renee swan siempre esta en club's y mi papa charlie swan la verdad no se que es lo que hace pero siempre hemos vivido bien demasiado diria yo, mi caso estoy de vacaciones pero no tengo nada que hacer solo veo peliculas en mi cuarto no me emociona salir con mis amigas ellas son las tipicas hijas de papi que su unico pasatiempo es la ropa pero hoy es diferente sali a comprar lo de la comida ya que me dio por hacerla yo (y que la señora del servicio enfermo) asi que sali con mi coche un hermoso audi r8 negro

llegue al super y aparque en el estacionamiento sali y me encamine al super saque mi lista agarre un carrito y empeze a buscar las cosas

todo listo, pague y me fui con las bolsas a mi auto arranque y de camino a mi casa llegaron unos mercedes negros me bloquearon el paso y tuve que frenar

-que demonios les pasa!?-grite furiosa pudieron matarme

salieron 8 hombres com pasamontañas negros y su traje todo negro unos vaqueros negros y camisetas negras, como acto reflejo pulse el seguro y me quede helada, intentaron abrir y como no pudieron rompieron mis ventanas, cubri mi cara, abrieron y me sacaron

-NOOO por favor sueltenme-grite desesperada, no habia nadie alrededor lo que me parecio raro pero segui gritando hasta que algo tapo mi nariz y todo se volvio borroso y despues oscuro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

desperte en un cuarto era bonito pero donde estoy? por que a mi? que les hize? me tenian amordazada y atada a una cama mi vista era borrosa aunque se iba aclarando tenia hambre y me sentia mal la cabeza me punzaba cuando me di cuenta de mi situacion, empeze a llorar y llorar

entonces sono la puerta significaba la llegada de alguien pero no podia ver ya que la puerta estaba a mis espaldas

-hola-una vos me saludo transmitia ternura

yo solo jadee no podia hablar por la mordaza

-se acerco y vi a un hombre apuesto, era mayor, rubio y ojos dorados

-perdona a mis hijos por tratarte asi, yo queria hacero diferente-mas lagrimas de mi parte-shh no llores escucha te soltare pero debes prometerme que primero que nada me escucharas entiendes?-asenti

-bien- se acerca me quita la mordaza, desata mis manos y pies

-por favor no me lastime-susurro

-no, escuchame-

-bien-

-mira esto tu padre me debe dinero y esta es la unica forma de hacerlo pagar-

-tu e-eres d-de la m-mafia-tartamudee

-si igual que tu padre-no eso no puede ser verdad-entiendo que no me creas pero es verdad tu padre me debe mucho dinero pero yo no soy como los demas y quiero tratarte bien solo portate asi y todo arreglado no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato te presentare a mis hijos y tu estaras aqui como si fuera tu casa,te quite tu telefono por seguridad si? y si tienes necesidades cualquier cosa, lo que sea dime a mi o a mis hijos entiendes?-

-eh... si g-gracias-

-necesitas algo mas isabela?-

-solo bella y esto... tengo un poco de hambre-

-bien bajemos y te presentare a mis hijos y a sus parejas-

me pare y el me agarro del hombro entonces bajamos...

* * *

_**gracias por leer :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**como ya saben los personajes no son mios pero ojala me presten a edward :3 la historia si es mia una vez mas gracias por leer**

* * *

**capitulo 2.**

_-necesitas algo mas isabela?-_

_-solo bella y esto... tengo un poco de hambre-_

_-bien bajemos y te presentare a mis hijos y a sus parejas-_

_me pare y el me agarro del hombro entonces bajamos..._

baje y al pie de las escaleras estaban 5 personas, 2 hombres atractivos uno era enorme cabello un poco rizado y negro parecia un oso por lo musculoso que era y ojos dorados puede que sea su hijo, el otro no se quedaba atras era rubio fuerte pero no tanto como el otro, ojos cafes,

3 mujeres, una era mayor su cabello color caramelo su cara en forma de corazon ojos azules y delgada,la otra era pequeña su cabello negro y pequeño apuntando a varias direcciones, ojos dorados en fin era atractiva, y la ultima chica era hermosa es de ese tipo de personas que te bajan el autoestima solo con verla, su cabello largo y rubio que cae como una cascada atras de ella ojos igual que el otro rubio cafes.

-bueno esta es mi familia-dijo eh... carlisle?-ella es mi esposa esme-señalo a la señora de cabello color caramelo- mi hijo emmett-señalo al fuerte- su pareja rosalie-señala a la rubia-ella es mi hija alice-ahora a la bajita- y el es su pareja jasper-dijo en direccion al rubio-falta mi hijo edward el esta haciendo unos negocios pero no tardara-hize una mueca al imaginar que tipo de "negocios" la familia entera me sonrie-bueno familia ya la conocen ella es isabella pero prefiere que la llamen bella, hagan que se sienta en casa-

emmett el fuerte me da un abrazo y me da de vueltas y no se por que me hace sentir relajada

-oye que haces?-y rio

-pues te abrazo o no?-y el tambien rie muy fuerte

-si pero... por que?-

-por que si y me caiste bien-

-bueno tu tambien me caes bien-

-isabella tiene hambre, esme puedes cocinar algo?-dice con una calida sonrisa

-claro que si bella pasa a la cocina por favor-me toma de la mano y me lleva a un salon blanco con crema y amablemente me pregunta- que te apetece bella?-

-lo que sea esta bien, gracias-me hace un poco de huevo con tocino y se lo agradezco ya que muero de hambre

-bueno bella me tengo que ir ami trabajo en un momento llegara mi otro hijo edward y ya te lo presentaran

-hasta luego y gracias-

-oh querida esta bien tu cuarto te lo enseñara rosalie o alice-

-si gracias-

termine mi comida y estaba a punto de levantarme y llego alice

-hola bella- y me abraza

-hola-

-ven te enseño tu cuarto esta arriba-

-ok-

llegamos a un cuarto grande igual que el resto de la casa blanco y crema

-oye bella enserio me gustaria ser tu amiga te parece?-me dijo haciendo un puchero y aunque parezca raro me parecio casi imposible decirle que no

-si, a mi tambien me gustaria-

-genial-sonrio de oreja a oreja y me abrazo es imposible no sonreir y sentirte feliz ante tanto entusiasmo

-okay te dejo para que te sientas mejor si nececias algo dime a mi bye-me beso la mejilla y con unos pasos como bailarina salio del cuarto dejandome sola

empeze a reflexionar y no pude evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos como cataratas

dios que pasara con mi padre y mi madre no sabran nada de mi que hare no quiero que se preocupen o que hagan locuras estoy bien aqui aunque parezca raro lo estoy y pensando en todas esas cosas me quede dormida...

el sonido de alguien abriendo mi puerta me despierta...

* * *

_**que les parece :s hablenme :c dejen sus reviews c:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ya saben lo unico que me pertenece es la historia :D gracias a Mystery Twihart que al parecer es la primera persona que me lee :3 haha pero esta bien para mi l s quiero de aqui hasta alla... haha**

* * *

_el sonido de alguien abriendo mi puerta me despierta..._

volteo y veo a un chico alto de cabello cobrizo alto ojos dorados extremadamente guapo

"dios debo estar soñando" es lo primero que se me viene a la mente

-hola-me saluda con una voz que... es musical aterciopelada y es extremadamente guapo es es...un DIOS GRIEGO

-ho-hola-se rie

-edward cullen-extiende su brazo para saludarme y le doy mi mano

-bella swan-

-si, lo se venia a presentarme y ya sabes por que estas aqui no?-

-si lo se-

-lamento todo eso, cualquier cosa que necesites ven a mi recamara-

-si claro el problema es que no conozco esta casa-

-te doy un tour?-pregunta con una sonrisa que me mata

-si-

-ya comiste algo-

-si-

-vas a seguir contestando en monosilabos?-

-no-se rie

-vamos-me jala haciendo que me pare, me lleva a todas partes de la casa hablamos y todo creo que me gusta pero no se es un poco precipitado ademas el es el hijo de alguien que me secuestro, no creo que en casa lo aprueben, pero de que hablo? obviamente no voy a estar con el... subimos al tercer piso otra vez y justo al lado de mi cuarto casualmente esta el suyo y no puedo evitar la gran sonrisa que se forma en mi cara mmmm tambien esta en un rincon me pregunto si... BASTA BELLA! me regaño a mi misma

-quieres entrar?-

-esto... si-

-genial-creo escuchar que susurra

entramos y su cuarto es grande, a diferencia del resto de la casa tiene una pared de cristal con una vista hermosa donde se ve un rio no tan pequeño pero tampoco demasiado grande me da la sensacion de estar en casa lo que es raro pues yo vivo en la ciudad, a proposito... no se donde demonios estoy noo se si estoy fuera del pais!

-que te parece-pregunta extrañado por mi silencio

-es hermoso-

una suave melodia inunda el cuarto y la reconozco una de mis canciones favoritas turning page de sleeping at last

-bailas?-

-claro-

toma mi cintura y me da un suave apreton que manda una corriente electrica desde mis pies ala cabeza jamas habia sentido algo asi ni siquiera por jacob mi novio digo nos hemos besado pero el no logra esto con solo tocarme

_eso es bueno o malo?_

no lo se y tampoco parece importarme mucho ya que rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y el mi cintura con los suyos sus grandes y fuertes brazos

su aroma es tan dulce huele divinamente como a dulce y es simplemente perfecto y enonces me encuentro preguntandome si tendra novia

_tal vez no_

_pero tu si_

_tonta!_

es malo hacerse iluciones con alguien como el?

tal vez

la musica termina y nos separamos

-amo esa cancion-le digo

-yo tambien-

-creo que tengo que irme a mi cuarto no creo que sea correcto que nos vean juntos-

-no se si no te diste cuenta que estamos solos bella-

demonios es cierto no estaba nadie abajo

-si lo se pero...-

no me deja terminar cuando dice

-bien vete-su voz cambio de ser tierna y amable a fria y hostil un cambio que me deja helada-VETE!-

que paso aqui desde cundo me trata asi? digo si apenas nos conocemos y todo eso pero podria ser mas amable no? tal vez sufre bipolaridad reflexiono mientras salgo azotando su puerta y cerrando la mia con llave si no hay nadie mas que el en la casa nadie me hara daño y carlisle dijo que me sintiera en casa y eso es lo que trato de hacer, me recuesto en la cama y me da sueño...desde cuando duermo tanto? tal vez esto me ha dejado muy cansada asi que caigo en los brazos de morfeo y solo me dejo ir...

* * *

**gracias por leerme dejen reviews y si tienen alguna idea para la historia diganme las tomare en cuenta ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**lo unico mio es la historia y pfff ya saben haha**

* * *

_desde cuando duermo tanto? tal vez esto me ha dejado muy cansada asi que caigo en los brazos de morfeo y solo me dejo ir..._

en mi sueño estoy en un lago sonriendo a mis espaldas hay un hombre pero no puedo verlo lo unico que veo es su cabello un cabello cobrizo...

_edward_

al instante que se que es el dejo de sonreir para darle paso a mis lagrimas y unos brazos fuertes se ciñen a mi alrededor, volteo para no encontrar a edward sino para ver la cara de jake que me sonrie...

y despierto de sopeton

wow! que fue eso? salgo del cuarto sigilosamente no queriendo encontrarme con el señor _personalidades _bajo a la sala de estar ya que puedo decir que conozco la casa gracias a edward hay una nota en la mesa para cafe tiene mi nombre en toda la hoja asi que la desdoblo y dice asi

_**bella:**_

_**en tu armario encontraras ropa y todo lo necesario para una ducha edward debe de haberte enseñado la casa por lo que sabras que tu recamara tiene un baño, si lo prefieres antes o despues puedes hacer uso de la tv y de la cocina si tienes hambre, nosotros tenemos un compromiso pero edward se quedara con tigo**_

_**carlisle**_

bueno me dare una ducha, subo y como dice la carta hay todo lo necesario hasta ropa agarro un vestido blanco de encaje y sandalias a juego me seco el cabello y lo dejo suelto,bajo otra vez a la sala prendo la tv y hago zapping y encuentro un programa de caricaturas, infantil lo se, pero es lo unico que hay me siento en un sofa realmente comodo

empiezo a reir por las tonterias de la tv el programa es de un gato que siempre quiere agarrar al raton y este termina dandole una leccion

siento que el sillon se hunde a mi lado y eso significa que edward esta sentado al lado mio

-oye nena-_nena?_

__y lo ignoro diplomaticamente se acerca y me rodea los hombros con su brazo y ahi esta ese cosquilleo pero no pienso caer ante el no señor!

-oye linda perdon-

-perdon por que?-

-por tratarte asi no yo no queria-

mmmm pues ya no hay de otra asi que...

-de acuerdo-

-la verdad bella me gustas-

_no puede estar pasando_

-y tu a mi tambien-

se acerca y juro que tiene intenciones de besarme pero lo esquivo

-pasa algo?-

-edward no quisiera arruinar el momento pero yo tengo novio y necesito pensar mas esto-

-quien es ESE!?-

suspiro-se llama jacob black-

sus ojos se agrandan y me mira haciendo una mueca de asco

-estas con ese maldito?-

-si p-por?-susurro

-el es de la mafia tambien ha intentado matarme a mi y a mi familia mas de 5 veces es aliado de tu padre-

-enserio?-

-por que te mentiria?-

-y a todo esto por que me secuestraron?-

-veraz tu padre y mi padre eran amigos y le pidio una gran cantidad prestada de dinero a mi padre y se lo dio, pero tu padre envio a hombres a lastimar a rosalie que era ya parte de esta familia emmett se enojo y golpeo a uno de los hombres que tubo que ver con lo de rose, fue cuando tu padre se hizo aliado de los black e intentaron matarme a alice y ami obviamente no lo lograron y una parte para hacer que tu padre pague y pida disculpas era teniendote a ti la unica hija del gran charlie swan

-entiendo pero sigo sin creer eso de mi padre-

-lo se-

-bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa esto me incomoda un poco-

-de acuerdo-

-y de que quieres ablar?-

-no se dime tu-

-enserio te gusto?-

-si demasiado para tu propio bien diria yo- se rie

-me alegro-

-bella si te dejaran libre saldrias con migo?-

-terminaria con jake por ti- no se por que lo dije

-enserio...-

* * *

_**dejen reviews :D**_


End file.
